


In The Closet

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Ectovagina, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Praise, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Swearing, ectodick, ectotongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Papyrus is hankering for a smoke after his brother decides to force his hand in helping him quit smoking. Little did he realize that snooping around in Sans room would get himself into a fine pickle.





	1. Part 1

“Fuck..come on where is it?!”.

 

Papyrus shifted about the room anxiously, pulling the drawers of the dresser open before moving the neatly stacks of folded clothes around with his hands, the frown upon his face deepening when it was evident that whatever he was looking for wasn’t to be found to which he promptly shut it closed in frustration. It had only been three days since he last had a smoke and he was really feeling the effects of withdrawal at this point, having looked through every square inch of the damn house but unable to find anything. The tall monster hadn’t given it much thought when his brother told him he was finally going to be putting his foot down, after having not listened to him on quitting the bad habit for months, and so when the smoker heard it he’d just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while watching the television thinking nothing of the consequences. He’d heard it a thousands times so why would then be any different?

 

But now..hoo boy had he really underestimated Sans this time. The cheeky devil. The shorter skeleton had seriously taken every carton of cigarettes including his weed stash, hiding them somewhere where Papyrus was wracking his skull trying to figure out where it could be. Hell even their friends were in on this and he couldn’t even bum them for a taste of nicotine seeing as they refused to on account of having all agreed with his brother that it was about time he quit. And if it had to be cold turkey then so be it but damn it he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. There had to be something here. Anything! Just one puff was all he wanted, one measly little inhale of that delicious thick smoke to calm his already screaming nerves..

 

“Ok think..think..where would Sans normally hide things?” Papyrus muttered to himself while stopping his brief pacing around his older siblings room, having sneaked upstairs to try and look for his fix while the other was out doing his daily round of patrol. He knew he wouldn’t have much time until he came back so he had to hurry. He’d already tore through the living room, bathroom and kitchen so the smaller monster’s room was the next logical place. And if he found nothing then truly Sans had done something unthinkable which he shuddered at the possibilities. Frantic eyes turned towards the closet nearby, a light bulb practically lighting up in his skull at the idea before quickly making his way towards the door. Of course! How stupid was he? Sans could surely be able to hide something in there and bury it where he’d least expect to look.

 

Jiggling the doorknob as the oak wooden door opened with a squeak on its hinges, his shoulders sagged a bit when he saw the near clean pristine inside; being the total opposite of his own closet. The clothes were hanging neatly on their hooks, the floor nearly bare save for a few pairs of boots and a box labelled in faded marker that he couldn’t quite make out but deemed it uninteresting. Was probably just his collection box where if he found anything human related material it’d go in there. Whining internally did Papyrus move a bit deeper into the closet as he began to check any pockets that were within his line of sight, mostly finding nothing but lint. He’d been been so focused on trying to find even just the butt end of a cancer stick when his body suddenly stiffened upon hearing Sans muffled voice coming up the stairs, his shoes thudding upward towards his room.

 

“Papyrus? I’m home!..Hello?”.

 

“ _Shitshitshitshit!”_ the smoker mentally panicked, knowing fully well that he could have just teleported out of the bedroom but when one was craving for a cigarette with shot nerves it was kind of hard to actually think all that straight, stupidly moving inside of the closet while quickly covering his mouth upon  closing the door almost all the way yet only leaving just a sliver of a crack to see through; all happening within mere seconds before his brother finally came into the room with a confused look as to where Papyrus was. Uh oh..this was bad. If Sans caught him he’d know for sure he’d been snooping around in his room which he wasn’t sure which was worse, disappointing him or betraying his trust by going through his things. Both seemed pretty high in this case and as Papyrus stayed still trying to breathe as quiet as possible, his soul flipping about like a mexican jumping bean, did his eyes watch intently upon seeing Sans unwrap the shoulder pads he used for his battle body and letting them clunk to the floor with a sigh.

 

“Hm..guess he went to Muffets..though it is rather early for him to be drinking” the shorter monster said to himself, kicking off his shoes while walking towards his bed and flopping down upon his stomach tiredly, hugging his pillow against him. He was silent for about a minute as if he was contemplating something before he rolled over onto his back with his arm draped across his face which made him look..sad almost, “I wonder if I’m doing the right thing..I mean now he’s probably going to turn to something else to help his cravings..am I being too hard on him? Will he..hate me for this?”. It seemed even the poor shorter monster was having doubts of having pulled such an unexpected move despite his intentions being in the right place which now made Papyrus feel even more guilt that he was hiding in his brother’s closet listening to him; unable to just go out there to comfort his darling sibling.

 

Hate him? How could Sans think like that? Sure he’d been initially pissed upon finding out what he’d done but that was just the cravings talking. He could never in a million years hate his brother..no he loved him too much to do that. More then the other ever realized. The small self doubting phase shifted as Sans sat up in bed after another silent minute passed before giving his skull a gentle shake, “Nah I’m being..I’m being silly. Papyrus is my brother and..maybe one day he’ll see that what I did was for the best..and maybe..maybe..”.

 

Maybe what? What was he going to say? Black pupils where glued to the crack of the doorway while his body lowered into a squatting position, face leaning in slightly to get a better view as he hung on every word wanting to know the rest of his sentence. But luck wouldn’t allow him such luxury for his brother merely shook his head again like it was a stupid thought though he could see the evident flush spread across his round face which was surprising to witness, his gloved hands untying the bandana so that they could begin to massage the left side of his clavicle which sent a shiver run through the tall monster’s vertebra at the faint moan erupting from his mouth.

 

“ _Keep it together, man..he’s probably just giving himself a rub down, nothing wrong with that I mean he’s been training with Alphys a bit more recently..maybe he’ll take a nap and I can get out of this stuffy c..cl..closet..”_ Papyrus thought to himself however his mental train of words briefly hiccuped for a sudden strong but pleasant sweet smell suddenly assaulted his nasal bone, causing a wave of heat to pool throughout his skeletal body and triggered his magic down in the groin of his pants; instinctively trying to close his legs in case the glow could be seen from his hiding spot.

 

Oh no..

 

Oh dear god no. No this wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening right now could it? As much as he wanted to deny it there was no mercy to be had upon him as his eyes snapped in shock back upward upon hearing Sans let out another groan, continuing to massage the same spot but his other hand slowly began rising under his shirt to tentatively stroke his fingers along his sternum while his legs began to fidget.

 

“Nn..w-well..I guess..it’s a good thing Paps isn’t here right now..man I’ve been feeling strange all day..why does this f-feel so..good?” the shorter skeleton spoke out in uncertainty with his cheeks blushing brighter, having no idea why he was doing this and yet he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. He didn’t realize it but he was finally experiencing his first heat, which was basically a sign of when monsters reached that adult stage of their life and it couldn’t have come at the worst possible moment. Now Papyrus was going to be stuck in his hiding spot even longer while trying to wrestle with his inner demons of  wanting to hungrily pounce upon his older sibling, or sit there like a fool and have to endure everything to not get caught. Shit..this was a bad predicament he was getting himself into. Well..on the plus side of this he wasn’t hankering for smokes. Just now had a bigger problem downstairs to deal with.

 

Swallowing thickly did black pupils never waver from the shorter skeleton’s form, feeling his own cheek bones burn the more Sans started to explore himself, watching his hand feel along for a moment against his rib cage before moving down lower towards his vertebra, fingers feeling along the slight crevasse of the bones with his head shooting up at finding a particular sensitive area. “Mm-mwah! S..Stars that..ohh no I-I shouldn’t be doing this its so..l-lewd but..I’m so warm..nn..why is it so hot in here?” the other whimpered in desperation as he was trying to decide the best course of action in case his brother showed up out of nowhere, not realizing that in reality he was hiding in his room mentally pleading for him to not stop for the smell of his heat was growing stronger. Eventually Sans settled on quickly removing the rest of his clothing, tossing it on a heap on the floor while staring down between his legs; embarrassment written all over his features at not knowing what he was looking at.

 

Since this was his first time and he hadn’t exactly read up much on the sexual anatomy of ones body did his magic already formed lady parts downstairs, a perfect size for his smaller figure and his distal phalanges began to gently run along the outer wall which felt rather squishy almost. Like gelatin but with a little more firmness to it. Much like how and actual vagina would feel like if he had muscles and other organs inside.  Meanwhile Papyrus was doing everything in his power not to pant heavily, hand rubbing his throbbing cock through the fabric of his pants watching eagerly for his brother’s next move. Even if he remembered now that he could teleport out of there he wasn’t going to miss this, as disgusting as it was. Oh how he’d always dreamed of wanting to be there when the other monster was going through his first time, to experience it in a way that he could finally have an excuse to touch him in all the most intimate places only played out in his many fantasies. And now it was happening..granted not in the best circumstances but the taller skeleton wasn’t going to complain at this point. Might as well enjoy the show, right?

 

His digits firmly continued groping his dimly glowing neither region, his mouth biting lightly down on his formed ecto tongue to keep from moaning out, shivering at the meek sounds emitting from his brother who he could see based on the angle of the bed his fingers beginning to feel upon his lower body but not quite able to see what exactly he’d formed, or if anything at all had appeared really. God he wished he was closer however this view would have to work for the time being, being as careful as he could when the zipper of his fly was tugged downward in order to release the growing tent that was pitched in his pants; now fully able to please himself with his hand once it began stroking his pulsing rod.

 

“H-Haa..hhnn..T-This..feel’s so weird and dirty..b-but..ahhn!” Sans mumbled out loud to himself as his phalanges tested the waters by beginning to explore the glowing folds, not even sure what he was doing but whatever it was it felt like it was the right thing to do, the bones beginning to stroke himself and the pleasurable feeling from before returned only better then before, hand moving more bolder with each passing second. The more it continued the more warmth spread throughout, his instincts wanting to feel more while wet juices coated his fingers as they pinched the clit causing him to let out a sharp gasp, trembles visibly shivering down his femurs, “Mmnahh!”.

 

In his growing lust induced state, cheeks flushed and his own blueish ecto tongue forming to lick along his mouth did his mind wander, envisioning someone else that was touching him rather then his own hand to make the process less self conscious; soul fluttering when he pictured his younger sibling above him. He didn’t want to think of someone so precious to him in such a light and yet he couldn’t deny it to himself that he, without Papyrus even knowing it, had developed a bit an attraction but kept it mainly buried nearly forgotten because they were brothers. It was probably just adoration right? Nothing more then that? That wasn’t the case now and he shut his eyes in embarrassment, letting out a mewing whine while his fingers stroked faster, hips rocking into his hand while the imaginary version of his brother chuckled huskily whispering sweet nothings to him.

 

“M-Mnn! ..hhh..d-don’t..s-say that..nnm” he whimpered out which made the real taller skeleton who was currently stroking his own slick cock perk an eyebrow curiously, wondering what it was his sibling was thinking about and silly enough he was actually a little jealous if it was someone other then himself. As if it could be possibly about him though. Yeah when pigs started to fly was when that would ever happen. _“G-God damn it, Sans..you’re so fucking hot..keep..going..d-don’t stop now..I want to see that beautiful face when you c-cum”_ Papyrus mentally thought to himself while swallowing back another moan, his breaths coming out in low raspy pants while his own lilac crests jerked as best they could due to the position he was in and not caring that precum was dripping down to the carpet flooring below. Hearing Sans’s cries only drove his carnal lust more, picturing himself thrusting inside of him while the older skeleton then began switching things around, not able to stand sitting upward anymore and rolled over onto his stomach with his behind raised; reaching underneath him to resume his wet digits to scissor in and out of his vagina which made Papyrus’s eyes light up in arousal at the wet flower glowing between his legs.

 

“H-Haaa…hhahnm..P-Please..”.

 

“ _S-Shit..”_.

 

“Nnn! I-I..I need you..m-more! P-Please I-I want..ahnn!”.

 

“ _Y-You and me both bro..f-fuuuck I want to bang you so hard right now and..nn..feel that tight w-warmth of yours around my dick..”_.

 

“..P…P..Papy!”.

 

The smoker froze like a statue, bead of sweat glistening down his skull at the familiar nickname and for a moment he almost thought he’d been caught but it was quickly safe to assume that wasn’t it for he could see Sans body rocking back and forth now lost in his fantasy. He’d..he’d called his name. _His_ name. His sibling was thinking about him! He could feel his soul swell so big it felt like it was going to burst from such happiness however his jaw tightened and eyes narrowed in concentration, seeing from himself that his sibling was on the verge of reaching his first orgasm and he too wanted desperately to reach his own at the same time; his hand moving feverishly now while hearing the other monster’s cries become higher pitched and frequent; wet squelching noises mixed in with his moans of pleasure for his fingers were sliding in and out rapidly hitting a spot that made his pupils turn to stars. 

 

“Mmn..Yeah that’s i-it..keep fingering..rrr..y-yourself like..a good boy..fuck I want to cum so bad” Papyrus growled and as he closed his eyes with his body beginning to slowly tense at the familiar sensation that he was soon about to reach the peak of his climax did his free hand reach out to rest on the doorknob of the closet, needing something for leverage because squatting for so long was starting to hurt. Problem was that it wasn’t such a good idea to lean on something so flimsy because in a matter of seconds did he accidentally put most of his weight on his arm, suddenly finding himself teetering forward and before he could stop it did he tumble out of the closet; landing with a loud thud onto the floor.

 

Hearing the commotion did Sans suddenly stop himself, eyes glazed in slight confusion for he wasn’t sure if what he heard was real or not however it didn’t take him very long for reality to settle in, blue eyes widening in utter horror when he spotted his brother’s body laying haphazardly on the floor and looking like he was in pain from the slight fall; darting upright into sitting position and grabbing the nearest thing he could to cover himself which was one of his pillows, “Uwaaa!? P-P-P-Papyrus!? W-W-What are you doing in my room?!”

 

Well..this was going to get interesting.


	2. Part 2 (final)

“Nyeheh...h-heheh..uhhh hey, b-bro”.

 

Papyrus managed to gather himself up off the floor into a sitting position, sheepishly glancing up towards the blushing mess of that was his brother who was still as a statue, both in utter disbelief that this was happening and no amount of pinching oneself internally would wake them up from this embarrassing hell they were tasked on facing. He was so nervous he had practically forgotten about his throbbing cock between his legs until he looked down upon himself when he noticed Sans's eyes moving downward with his face turning even a brighter shade of blue; quickly covering himself as best he could with his hands. 

 

God it was taking all of his control now not to just let his own hormones into the driver seat for the sweet smell still continued to assault him, which was even stronger now on account of being much more in the line of sight of his beautiful sibling without something obstructing him such as a stupid door, eyes lowering downward as a tremble shot down his body at hearing his older brother finally speak in a none too pleased tone.

 

“Y-You were _watching_ me, you p-pervert?! Why were you even in here!?” Sans spoke with his voice raised and a frown upon him while holding the pillow closer to his body; if only for a moment trying very hard to ignore the nagging heat while remaining where he was on the bed as his eyes glared at his younger sibling expecting a solid answer. But of course this was Papyrus he was talking about. When had he ever given him a straight line without saying a lame joke in the process? 

 

“U-Um..well you see..the thing is..I mean..t-that is to say..” the smoker stuttered over his words as his skull ran a mile a minute to come with a logical excuse in hopes of making this situation less awkward then it already was, yet no matter how hard he tried it was obvious by the deepening look of disapproval on the others face that he wasn't buying any of it; eventually letting out a sigh in defeat, “..A..Alright..you got me..I was..I was looking for a smoke”.

 

“You were snooping?! Papy how _could_ you?”.

 

“I know..I know..it was a bad thing to do and I'm..I'm sorry, Sans really. And I didn't mean to be in here when..w-well..you started going into heat and putting on a show for me, nyeheh-oof!”.

 

His chuckle was silenced when a pillow was flung in his direction, smacking him in the face for his sibling had chucked the one he was using to cover himself up but at this point was too mad to even care that he was stark naked in front of the younger sibling, looking quite upset at finding out the truth as well as a bit heart broken to learn that Papyrus would do something like that behind his back. Well..okay maybe it wasn't that surprising but still it stung a little bit. However now it kind of made sense why his body had felt so good earlier, though still not necessarily helping in easing the flutter against his ribcage knowing that Papyrus had saw and more or less heard everything.

 

“..W..Well..I guess that would make sense then why I..was feeling strange today...B-But that still doesn't excuse you for being a jerk! I can't believe you! And after all the _trouble_ I went to hide those foul things. You should be thankful I worry about you so much because if I wasn't here you'd barely be able to take care of yourself!” Sans huffed while turning himself around in his spot so his back was facing the hoodie wearing skeleton, arms crossed and pouting angrily looking as though he were about to cry. 

 

Great. Papyrus really had fucked up big time and as he rubbed his face a little he could feel his soul cracking slightly knowing that all of this was technically his fault. If he hadn't of been digging around none of this wouldn't have happened. Sure..he'd miss out on the opportunity of seeing the object of his desires in such a state but..there could have been another time it would have happened again, right? Shame wracked through his being, despite his throbbing arousal still aching for attention, and he began to crawl over towards the bed like a guilt ridden puppy knowing they'd done something bad. “Aww Sans..don't be angry with me, please..I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I-”.

 

“Don't..move”.

 

“B-But Sans-”.

 

“I said..don't.move”.

 

The taller monster stopped where he was on his knees, about a foot or so away now from the bed with a look of worry mixed with confusion flickering in his black pupils at the clipped tone of voice. Damn he must really have made him mad this time because Sans still refused to turn towards his direction, his smaller phalanges rubbing against his arms softly. His young brother couldn't exactly see it but his expression was slightly torn between wanting to be still mad at his brother and yet the blasted heat of his arousal was burning him up again to remind him he still hadn't finished what was started earlier. 

 

If this had been any normal circumstance then by golly Sans would have already done something by now and part of him was embarrassed slightly to think of even doing this but..at the same time he felt Papyrus deserved it. He had after all been snooping. Finally after a brief period which felt like several minutes, but was in fact at least a good couple of seconds or more, did he turn himself around which made Papyrus bite back a whimper as he was now getting a better view of the naked body before him, seeing his glowing wet flower that was just begging to be ravished.

 

“Y..You're lucky I'm..feeling a little generous today otherwise I..I'd be even more mad with you t-then I already am” the shorter skeleton spoke as his pout softened just a bit to show that he was somewhat being in a forgiving mood which made the other let out a outward sigh in relief to know that Sans didn't hate his guts right now, however his head perked curiously when he watched his sibling suddenly flop onto his back; his eyes bulging like saucers when he saw his legs spreading wide as if he were giving him an open invitation. The smoker would have jumped the other right then and there had the others husky words catch the his attention, “B-But..I'm not willing to forgive you all the way..j-just yet. So I think a punishment is..in good order, mwehehe”.

 

“P..Punishment..?”.

 

Hoo boy, either Sans was truly a devil in disguise or the heat was bringing out a side he didn't think existed in his brother to begin with. Whatever it was Papyrus shivered at the word, unsure if he should be excited or scared but it seemed his throbbing ecto dick didn't need to think twice as it twitched in his hands while watching the older monster begin to resume what he had been doing only moments ago, seeing his legs twitch as his fingers started to slowly stroke the folds of his lady parts, “Mmhmm..you did..nnm..spy on me and you s-snooped in my room..it's only fair you get punished, P-Papy..Since y-you..hhnn!..l-like to watch me so m-much..haa..then you get to s-stay..mmn..where you are and not move any c-closer until I finish what I s-started..ahhn!”. 

 

Oh sweet mother of jesus have mercy upon his soul. Sure he had a point, the smoker was in the wrong here but dear god this was even more torturous then sitting there in that stuffy closet. Here he had a perfect front row seat and that smell..dear god that delicious sweet scent was enough to drive him crazy.

 

“Aww come on bro don’t put me through that, anything but that!”

 

“Nnm..no excuses, Papyrus..hnn..now stay there and..mmn..i-if you move I will kick you o-out of my room”.

 

And he could too which was surprising enough for his short stature, his magic having increased in power quite a bit since Alphys had started training him more harder then before so Papyrus knew he was dead serious when he said it. Licking across his mouth lustfully did a whine erupt from the back of the taller skeleton's throat as he sat there on his knees, watching intensely at the show that was playing before his vision and his hand unconsciously began resuming stroking his aching appendage. 

 

Well..Sans had said he couldn't move closer to the bed but that didn't mean he couldn't not get his rocks off, right? “Fuuuuck Sans y-you little-” he hissed hungrily while watching the others smaller distal phalanges begin to tease his vagina by giving the clit another pinch and shivering at his moans, “D-Damn it bro this is..haa..fucking t-torture”.

 

“M-Mwheheh..it's w-what you..mmn!..get..but I take it you..you like what you see? H-Haa!” Sans spoke back with a sly smile on his face with his cheeks burning as bright as a kettle for he could see from the corner of his eye socket of his brother's form, of how lustfully desperate he was staring at him which flushed further at the low growl in response. A second digit now joined in with the first, spreading his quivering blue lips as his lilac crests arched upward while breathy moans erupted from the shorter skeleton once they began entering inside; tiny droplets of faint glowing juices dripping now onto the bed sheets which the hoodie wearing monster was eyeing like a dying man of thirst. God his own fingers were aching to touch that erotic sight before him and part of him felt like just saying screw the rules but he knew if he did then surely this little game would be over; his breath quickening while he rutted into his hand and his glowing tongue flicked across his mouth once more.

 

“A-Ahhn! Haahn! P..Papy..! O-Oh stars!”.

 

“Ngh! F-Fucking hell b-bro..mmn..l-let me..haa..hhn..t-touch you..please!”.

 

“N-No..haah!..nn..mo-moving remember?”.

 

An orange wisp of light surrounded his left eye, jaw clenching in sexual frustration and yet he couldn't lie to himself that this was pretty damn arousing, being put into a position where like a dog with a bone he was denied the tasty morsel until he proved to be good. Which he was but that didn't mean he could be just a bit sneaky about it right? Very slowly inch by inch did he shuffle forward onto his knees, eyes never leaving the squirming mess on the bed until he was just at the edge of the mattress now able to get a much closer view as Sans continued moving his moist fingers in and out of his vagina, “S-Saaaans! P-Please..! Just a..haa..hnn..just a little t-taste..mmngah-h!”.

 

His pleas were answered by a shake of Sans head followed by his lower half rocking upward at having found that glorious spot earlier which made his toes curl into the sheets, Papyrus resting his chin on the edge of the bed letting out another elongated whine while his slick hand stroked himself rougher then before. It didn't seem the other had really noticed he'd moved but then again why did it matter now as neither one of them wanted to come down from this, the fact that their previous build up had to be once again brought back up only made the need for release all that more eager to achieve. 

 

Of course his older brother didn't know this per say, just merely going with what felt good however it wasn't long that he could feel a funny coiling sensation within, like he wanted to use the bathroom which was silly to think considering that skeletons had no use for such a thing. Part of him wanted to hold back and yet his fingers kept without any sense of shame borrowing in and out, ramming that sweet spot over and over again till his hand began to hurt from such movements. He wasn't the only one because the other monster was surely about to get a cramp of his own if this continued anymore, intense frustration shimmering in his lust filled gaze upon seeing Sans writhe crying out, “Nnahh! P-Papyrus I..! I-I can't! It's..hhn too much!”.

 

Fuck it.

 

Fuck this, fuck everything. If Sans wanted to be mad later on then so be it. Papyrus couldn't deny those beckoning calls anymore for they snapped any last shred of control he had and swiftly did he stand up to his feet, growling out while roughly grabbing hold of his brother's tarsals in order to momentarily hoist the his lower half up slightly into the air causing the shorter monster to let out a squeak in sudden surprise for the rest of him was dragged across the mattress in the process. “Papy!? W-What are y-Gaahah!” Sans was about to say only to have the back of his skull arch into the bed, pupils turning into hearts as Papyrus was now holding him securely by the hips and his mouth pressed eagerly against his soaking arousal, tongue wasting no time in replacing his siblings phalanges which had removed themselves after the quick change in position. 

 

This new sensation coupled with the fact that his tongue managed to slip even further then his digits made the older sibling yowl in delight, squirming and digging what grip he had into the sheets clawing them desperately; tibias clenching the sides of his Papyrus's skull not sure what he could do because really the ball was in his brother's court now that he had the upper hand.

 

“Hhhha! Mmnhaa! Ah! Ahhha! P-Papyrus wait I-I feel..!”.

 

Hearing this only made the smoker push his mouth more against his sensitive flower, licking every inch he could reach while his dark pupils eyed him like a wolf knowing fully well that Sans was reaching his limit, temporarily forgetting his own needs in order to fulfill his hunger of smelling that intoxicating scent; to taste that sweet nectar upon his tongue which didn't take very long to gather. After just a few more minutes did his sibling finally give into the coiling sensation, crying out in heavenly bliss while trembles wracked through his skeletal form at the pleasure crashing against his senses like waves, blue magical liquid of his cum squirting out and getting every last drop swallowed by the smoker. 

 

“Mmn..fuck bro you're even sweeter then honey. I think you've given me a cure for my fix, nyeheheh” Papyrus purred while gently settling the other down on the bed once he was finished, tongue licking along his cum stained mouth as Sans lay there on his back exhausted, staring back up at him momentarily lost in the haze of his climax. The soldering heat slowly dissipated though that didn't mean it would be done quite yet as most cycles usually lasted a couple of days or more, at least now though he would be satisfied for a bit.

 

“..P..Papyrus?”.

 

“Yeah, Sans?”.

 

“..Come here for a minute”.

 

With a beckoning finger and seemingly innocent smile spread across Sans's face, the taller brother didn't think twice as he shifted himself onto the bed thinking perhaps he wanted to cuddle but boy was he ever wrong when the shorter skeleton grabbed him by the neck of his hoodie, their bodies rolling over so that Sans was now on top of Papyrus who's glowing cock still had yet to be tended to and was pressing against the others leg. The annoyed expression upon his face made the smoker gulp a non existent lump in his throat, shivering as he watched Sans retrieve his bandana that had still been lying on the bed practically forgotten. “I thought I _told_ you not to move? Now you're in even bigger trouble, Papy” he replied with a tsking tone and black pupils widened as he felt the silk material tie in a snug knot around his throbbing dick, a groan surfacing while the older brother's fingers began running along the orange magical appendage, “Mm..it's only fair that I return the treatment you did to me..but this time you're not going to release until I say so”.

 

Shit. This was turning into one hell of an evening. Maybe he should make Sans angry more often when he was in heat.


End file.
